


He made a Mix Tape

by Studpuffin



Series: Spaghetti-O and Trashmouth [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bev and Richie are best friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, F/M, First Kiss, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, It's painfully obvious Richie is my fav, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, allusions to what happend in the sewers, but like no one actually talks about it, but like nothing super explicit, but not that slow because i'm impatient, eventually, it's just weed don't freak out, jk that bitch suckkkssss, the other ships are there but not super relevent, this is Teen for now buuuttttttt ratings will probaly change later, this is mostly and Richie and Eddie story, under aged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: All the chapters are song titles because I am LAME (also everyone is aged up because it would be weird otherwise)It's Eddie's 18th birthday weekend. It starts with a stupid prank and may or may not end with a sappy birthday card, an even sappier present and Eddie finally getting what he's been wishing for.





	1. Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Woah hey I finally actually wrote something!! I love my trash kids. that is all.
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: Riche plays an unexpected Birthday prank on Eddie. Movie night happens. Cuddling ensues

_I am not my own_

_For I have been made new_

_Please don't let me go_

_I desperately need you_

(meteor shower- owl city)

Bev rolled over on the grass next to Richie, “So Richie dearest… what’s the birthday surprise you’re planning for your pint sized lover?” she took a drag from the joint Richie had passed to her moments ago.

Richie smirked, staring up at the metal bleachers above them, and then down at his watch, “My darling Beverly, considering it’s currently 2:45, you’ll find out in about a minute.”

“Richard Tozier!” a shrill voice reached their ears from across the football field. Richie froze comically, joint halfway to his mouth. His eyes shifted to Bev who was fighting back giggling at the sight before them. Eddie was storming across the field toward the bleachers, covered in glitter and streamers. Richie peeked through the slats and grinned.

“Beverly Marsh I am a certified genius. This has got to be the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever fucking seen. “ he grinned, taking his last hit before coming out from under the bleachers. “Eddie Spaghetti! You found your surprise!” he grinned at the adorable 5’5 buddle of anxiety that currently looked like it wanted nothing more than to deck him across the face.

“What the fuck Richie?! Why did you put all of this shit in my locker?” Eddie shoved him, shaking glitter from his hair.

Richie put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Eddie! What’s today?”

“uhh...Friday?” Eddie squirmed, attempting to pull himself free from Richie’s grip on his arm.

“And the day after that?

“Saturday...Richie what are you getting at?” Eddie huffed and tried to hit him again.

“Eddie what’s the date on Saturday?"

“November 24th what does that have to do with...oh my god.”

Richie grinned and slung an arm over Eddie’s shoulder, “Now do you get what it’s for?” he ruffled the shorter boy’s hair, sprinkling more glitter on the ground.

“For my birthday you decided to glitter bomb me? That was the birthday present you’ve been going on and on about being, and I quote, ‘the best, most unbelievably fucking sentimental’ present I was going to get?” Eddie was still attempting to wriggle free from Richie’s grip as the taller boy planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

“Oh my sweet Eds. Love of my life, fire of my loins,” he dodged an elbow from Eddie, “Your birthday weekend is just getting started.”

Later that evening, the Losers Club settled on the floor of Bill’s living room, surrounded by blankets and pillows. Bill was leaning against the couch, Stan’s head resting in his lap, Ben and Beverly were curled on the loveseat under a blanket, Mike was sprawled out on the couch, and Eddie and Richie were laying on the floor. Richie was flat on his back, watching the movie upside down, while Eddie lay on top of him, chin resting on his chest, happily watching the movie he had rented for his birthday weekend movie night.

“Richie, you c-can’t p-possibly be comfortable in that p-position.” Bill laughed as he looked over at Richie and Eddie.

“On the contrary dear Billiam.” Richie grinned as Eddie rolled his eyes, “If my sweet Eddie Spaghetti is comfortable, then I am too.”

Eddie laughed, “Richie, you’re gonna hurt your neck. Are you sure you don’t want me to get up?” He laughed harder as Richie’s arms tightened their hold around his small waist. He dropped his head onto Richie’s chest, half listening to the movie, half listening to the pounding of Richie’s heart. It was racing. Eddie’s brow furrowed. Richie seemed completely relaxed so why on earth was his heart beating like he was running a marathon?

“You ok Rich?”

Richie shifted so he was sitting up on his elbows, looking down at Eddie, “Yeah Eds. Why? Does my ticker sound off?” he teased.

“Shut up dumbass I was just asking because you’ve been quiet for longer than thirty seconds. And don’t call me Eds!” he grumbled a little before laying back down, continuing to listen to Richie’s racing heart. Richie ran a hand through the smaller boy’s short hair ignoring the knowing looks from their friends.

Sooner or later, the Losers Club drifted off to sleep, all except for Richie. He looked at the digital clock on the tv box. It was a little after three. Richie sighed softly, trying not to disturb Eddie, who was still asleep on his chest. He smiled to himself as he watched him for a moment. The way the light from the still glowing tv hit his hair, how his nose twitched a little as he sighed in his sleep, the way he looked so relaxed, even peaceful. Richie wondered what he was dreaming about. He hoped it was him.

He didn’t know what was happening between him and Eddie recently. Eddie who was still so much shorter and cautious than the rest of the group. Eddie who’s mother still didn’t suspect that Richie climbed the tree outside Eddie’s window almost every night and spend the darkest hours whispering secrets with him under the covers. Eddie who he’s been in love with since they were 13. At 18, Richie felt like his chances to tell Eddie how he felt were slipping farther and farther away. Eddie was practically a shoe in for Harvard. He was going to go off and become a doctor and change the entire world. Richie wasn’t sure if he was ever even going to make it out of Derry let alone some big fancy college (although Seattle was definitly up there with their music program... _and they had a pretty amazing pre-med program_ …the little voice in his head hissed softly). Unwilling, his mind wandered to what was going to happen with his friendship ( _Relationship?_ His brain taunted) with Eddie.

Things seemed to be changing between him and Eddie. Richie wasn’t sure if it was because Eddie knew about how he felt, although he couldn’t see how unless Bev had told, and Bev wasn’t the kind of person to tell Eddie without Richie saying she could. Things still felt different though. Little things that Richie couldn’t name but still set off butterflies in his stomach. More and more Eddie had been staring at him. Or maybe Richie noticed more. It seemed like every time he looked up, he was looking into those soft brown eyes. _Doe eyes_ , Richie thought to himself, smiling softly again. And then things like tonight at movie night. Somehow, every movie night Eddie and Richie ended up curled together. At first Richie had thought it was accidental or random. But Eddie seemed to get bolder and more affectionate. Tonight, Eddie seemed comfortable, even happy, to flop on to him and even fall asleep in his arms. He looked around the room at his still sleeping friends. Stan and Billy, curled up on the floor in-front of the couch, noses touching like they had fallen asleep mid-kiss. Ben and Bev spooning on the loveseat, fingers tangled carelessly together. Mike face down on the couch, snoring softly, completely at peace with himself.

“Hey Richie?”

Richie jumped at the sound of his voice being whispered, snapping him out of his thoughts. Eddie had woken up, and was looking up at him. He looked sleepy, his eyes only half open, hair fluffy and sticking up at a weird angle. Richie wanted to scream, he looked so adorable.

“Yeah Eds?” He whispered, propping himself up with his elbows again.

“Why are you awake?

“Couldn’t sleep I guess. Why are you awake?”

“You’re thinking too loud. I can practically hear your brain wiring.” Eddie tried to gave him a grumpy look, but it’s very hard not to look adorable when you’re grumpy and sleepy. Richie almost squealed again because oh my god this boy was so fucking adorable.

“Sorry Eds. I’ll try to keep it down.” he smirked and then shifted a little, “Hey uh...Eds?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you get up for a sec? I drank that entire bottle of Dr. Peper during the movie and I really gotta drain the lizard.”

Eddie scrunched up his nose, rolling off a Richie, “Gross Tozier.”

“What, you’ve heard that phrase before?”

“Yeah I have. From assholes.”

“But I’m YOUR asshole Spaghetti-O.”

“Just go pee dumbass.”

Richie grinned and got up, “Don’t miss me too much sweetheart.”

“I won’t dickhead.”

“You wound me.”

“My heart weeps,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes. Then he smiled, “go before you pee yourself like at Mike’s birthday party.

“Hey in my defense it was a very large sheep that charged at me.”

“Richie!” Richie grinned and headed down the hall.

He was just washing his hands when he heard footsteps. Standing outside the door was Eddie, trembling slightly. Richie frowned and gently wrapped his arms around him. “Hey...Eddie you’re shaking. What’s the matter?”

Eddie shook his head, “It’s so fucking stupid. I shouldn’t…”

“Hey. If it tweaked you this much it isn’t stupid. What happened?”

Eddied sighed, clearly embarrassed and frustrated, “I heard a noise.”

“A noise.”

“Yeah. A noise Richie. And I got scared because I’m a fucking pussy and I didn’t want to wake up the others.” he looked down at the ground, face bright red.

Richie smoothed his hair gently from his forehead, “You’re not a pussy Eds. You’re one of the bravest people I know. And with some of the fucking shit we’ve seen...I’m still scared of the noises too.” he pulled Eddie a little tighter into his arms, “Come on. Let’s go back to sleep.”

Richie and Eddie quietly settled back into their little nest on the floor, Eddie once again, laying with his head on Richie’s chest. Richie waited, gently rubbing his back as the other boy’s breathing relaxed and became steady again. As he drifted off he heard Eddie’s voice again.

“Richie?”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t let go?” his voice was quiet and still a little shaky.

Richie’s eyes closed, a smile on his face, “I won’t.”


	2. Falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes, Pot, and Introspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is wayyyyyyy longer than I intended it to be but oops exposition was needed

_I'm so excited_

_for the night_

_All we need's my bike_ _and your enormous house_

_You said someday we might_

_When I'm closer to your height,_

_Till then we'll knock around and see_

_If you're all I need_

(falling for you-The 1975)

Richie woke up the next morning to the sound of Bill, Eddie, Mike and Stan clunking around the kitchen, moving pots and pans, running water, hopefully making coffee. He rolled over on the floor before sitting up and stretching.

“Morning sleepy head.” Bev smiled at him, lounging lazily on the couch. She was wearing Ben’s sweater and a pair of leggings, her barefoot resting on the ground. Richie smiled at her, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a special human being as his best friend.

“Morning Bevs.” he yawned, “Where’s your better half?” he teased.

“He had to go run some errands for his mom. Where’s yours?” She smirked as Richie blushed, “Seriously Rich. What’s going on with you and Eddie?”

Richie shrugged, “I dunno Bevs...I can’t tell what he wants. Last night was something he’s never let me do before.”

“You’ve never cuddled before?”

“I mean not on purpose you know? He lets me in through his window almost every night.” Richie smiled a little as Bev raised her eyebrows, “So I fall asleep there a lot. But we’ve never like...really cuddled on purpose.”

“You still do that?”

“...Yeah. I started doing it when he got grounded freshman year, after he broke his arm...and I kind of just kept doing it.”

“And he still has no clue that you’re in love with him.”

“Bev I flirt with him everyday. And sneak into his room and talk to him every fucking night for fucks sake. If he wanted something he would have said so by now…” Richie mumbled.

“Richie he won’t know unless you tell him how you feel.”

Richie smiled, thinking of the present he’d made for Eddie, “It’s in the works darling. If all goes how I want it to...He’ll know tonight.”

“You’re telling him tonight?!”

“Something like that.”

“Rich…”

“Trust me Bev?” He looked up, eyes huge behind his glasses. She smiled and stroked his hair, with a nod.

Eddie hopped up on the counter and grabbed the poptarts. He sat on the counter, tearing open the foil wrapper, as his phone buzzed.

**> >Trashmouth: If you love me bring me coffee**

**Spaghetti-O <<: I hate you get your own damn coffee <3 **

**Spaghetti-O <<: Also it’s my birthday. You have to be nice to me.**

**> >Trashmouth: I’m always nice to you Spaghetti Man. But I will willingly come get my own coffee so I can give you birthday smooches in person ;* **

Eddie smiled, rolling his eyes fondly. Cuddling with Richie last night had felt so natural and he had felt so safe. It was getting harder and harder for Eddie to hide how much he loved Richie. There were times where he was almost convinced that Richie felt the same. A few nights ago Richie had climbed through his window and curled up next to him, long limbs effortlessly curling around his own. Richie had told him about his sister, how she had gotten sick when they were children. How Richie had sat in the hospital next to his sister’s bed, holding her hand. How the Tozier's had moved to Derry because staying in Boston after Lydia died was too hard for his mother. Richie had cried his eyes out that night, as Eddie held him. Eddie knew Richie had moved to Derry when he was five. He knew had met Stan first because they went to the same temple. How he had met Bill because they had been in the same class. How he had met Eddie on the playground after Richie had found him sitting with Bill and Stan and asked if they all wanted to play hide and seek and then insit that he and Eddie hid together. He thought he knew everything about Richie. But he hadn’t known about Lydia. Nights like that, all Eddie wanted to do was take Richie’s pain way. He always felt like there was always something new to learn about Richie.

Eddie was shaken from his thoughts by Richie bursting into the kitchen and grabbing his waist, almost pulling him off the counter. Eddie squeaked in shock throwing his arms around Richie’s neck to keep his balance, “Jesus Christ asshole are you trying to kill me?!” He heard someone snicker and looked up to see Bill, Stan and Mike staring at them. Stan smirked, “so...have you two finally admitted your in love with each other?”

Eddie blushed furiously and started to protest as Richie grinned, “Can’t I just wish my favorite spaghetti boy a happy birthday without you three turning it into the goddamn Spanish Inquisition?” he hugged Eddie closer and kissed his cheek, “Happy birthday Spaghetti-Os,” he whispered, lips lingering near Eddie’s ear.

Eddie blushed darker, trying to suppress the smile that was creeping across his face, “Thanks, Trashmouth…” he whispered pulling back to hand Richie a cup of coffee and the other poptart from the package. Bill and Stan exchanged a look, both of them thinking about how they had danced around each other and their feelings for so long. And how they wished Richie and Eddie would just get it over with and kiss already.

Stan watched them for a moment. Richie still had an arm around Eddie’s waist, munching on his poptart. Eddie had an arm around Richie’s shoulder and was laughing and playfully chastising him, as he brushed crumbs from his face. Aside from himself, Eddie was the most practical and book-smart of the group. But Eddie also had a silly side too. It mostly came out when he was with Richie. Since they met, the two had been almost inseparable. Everyone knew that Bev and Stan were Richie’s best friends, and that Eddie and Bill had been by each other’s side basically all their lives, but there was no denying Eddie and Richie had a connection unlike anyone else in the group. They were so opposite, but still so fiercely connected. Stan remembered the time Eddie broke his arm. While the rest of them had been fighting off It...Richie had held Eddie in his arms, breathing with him through the panic that had been consuming Eddie. When Sonia had dragged Eddie away, Richie had spent the night at Stan’s house crying on his basement floor. Stan had sat there while Richie whispered over and over again about how he didn’t know what to do without Eddie. He remembered the time Henry Bowers and Richie got into a fight at Jessica Howard’s New Years Eve party and how Eddie had stayed up all night, cleaning the blood off his face and bandaging his scraped knuckles, all the while telling Richie how stupid he was for picking a fight with Bowers, but still smiling as he held an ice pack to Richie’s bruised jaw.

Some days, Stan is convinced they’re more dedicated to each other than he and Bill are.

Richie had turned to face the kitchen at large, now the Bev and finally wandered in and Ben had rejoined them. “Alright old chums,” he said in a horrible British accent, “Today is our dear Edward’s birthday. We have a full schedule of activities. Mike has graciously granted us use of his pick-up truck.” he nodded toward Mike who gave him a thumbs up, “First on the agenda! We’re going to Beachfront because they make the best pancakes.” he turned to Eddie who nodded in agreement. The Beachfront Dinner did make the best pancakes in town, and they were Eddie’s favorite. Richie grinned, “Then no time to waste! Everyone up. Dressed. And in the car! 15 minutes. Let’s move losers!”

20 minutes and a brief shouting match over who got shotgun later, the losers club was piled into Mike’s truck and were heading to their favorite diner. Mike was driving, with Eddie sitting shotgun, with the rest of the Losers squished together in the back. Eddie was so happy he felt like he could burst. He was out with his friends, ignoring the phone calls and texts from his mother, and he was 18. 18 was something Eddie had been looking forward to since he realized his mother had been lying to him is whole life. 18 meant independence, and the freedom to leave Derry and never come back. He had secretly got a job at the library and had saved up enough to rent a small apartment if he wanted to. And in a few short months he’d be leaving for college.

The thought of college sent him down another path. He had heard back from Harvard and University of Washington. Harvard had been his top choice for a long time, but something about University of Washington was calling to him. _That’s where Richie is going...You’ll follow him anywhere_ … The voice in his head whispered. Eddie blushed and stared out the window. He hadn’t told Richie that he was thinking of going to Seattle yet. He wanted nothing more than to move out there ( _with Richie_ ), get an apartment _(with Richie_ ) and get out of Derry to make a real life for himself ( _Richie Richie RICHIE RICHIE_ ).

“Eddie!” Eddie blinked rapidly, snapping free from his train of thought. Mike smiled at him and gave him a gentle nudge to open the door, “You disappeared for a second bud. Come on. Hop on out we’re here.”

Eddie was still blushing as they settled into their normal booth. Breakfast passed in the same loud, chaotic fashion it usually did for the Losers. Richie stole bites of Eddie’s chocolate chip pancakes while Eddie kept trying to bat his hand away. “Rich I swear to god I’m going to stick this fork through your hand. You could have ordered chocolate chip pancakes.” Eddie shoved his arm away. Richie smirked, “Kinky, Eds. And besides, your food looks better.” he dug his fingers into Eddie’s ribs, tickling him as he tried to duck his fork under his arm to steal another bite of pancake. Eddie squirmed away from Richie, “No tickling! And don’t call me Eds.” he smiled, stealing a bite of Richie’s toast.

Breakfast ended with the everyone basically insisting to pay for Eddie’s breakfast. Eddie rolled his eyes, “You guys! I can pay for it.” Bev grinned, “Eddie it’s your birthday. What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t spoil the crap out of you?” she squeezed his hand as Eddie blushed and smiled back at her. She always had a soft spot for Eddie. Their monthly sleepovers were something she looked forward to. As much as she loved Richie, Ben, and the rest of the boys, it was nice to spend some time alone with Eddie. They’d get wine drunk, talk about boys, sometimes she’d do his makeup, or his nails in a pretty clear coat so his mom wouldn’t notice. She was the only ones who really knew the extent of Richie and Eddie’s feelings for each other. Between Richie coming to her to vent and Eddie rambling on about it at their sleepovers, Bev was sure they were about to get together if one of them actually made a move or someone gave them a push. And if they didn’t do it soon, Bev was going to be the one to push them.

The boys always called her the mom of the group. The Wendy to their Lost Boys. When she asked who their Peter was, the boys all shrugged. There wasn’t really. She was a shoulder to cry on, a comfort to talk to, and to Eddie, the only reliable female figure in his life. Eddie went to her for everything. How to talk to boys, what colors he looked good in, if he should be worried that Richie walked home with Andrew Strause. Bev smiled a little, giving Eddie’s hand another squeeze as they wandered to the car.

Mike turned to the group, “Ok, I’m dropping Richie and Eddie at Richie’s place. The rest of us are going to Bill’s to set up for the party.” Richie nodded, arm slung around Eddie’s shoulder, sucking on the free lollipop from the counter of the diner. Eddie looked at him curiously, pulling out his phone as they got in the car.

**Spaghetti-O <<: What are you planning Tozier? **

**> >Trashmouth: ME?? I don’t plan.**

**Spaghetti-O <<: You make me want to hurt you**

**> >Trashmouth: Kinky baby ;P You can hurt me all you want as long as you kiss it better afterward **

**Spaghetti-O <<: I’m going to kill you **

**Spaghetti-O <<: You make it so easy to hate you **

**Spaghetti-O <<: I don’t like surprises you dick head**

**> >Trashmouth: Who said I was planning anything? **

 

They pulled up to Richie’s house and the two boys hopped out, heading inside. “I always forget how big your house is.” Eddie looked around following Richie upstairs to his room.

Richie smiled a little sadly, “It’s not that big, Eds. It’s just empty.” he whispered, pulling a small metal box from under his bed and sticking it in his dresser drawer.

Eddie settled on the bed, leaning back against the wall. “Hey...Richie?”

“What’s up buttercup?” Richie smiled, settling next to him and pulling him closer.

“Remember when I said I wanted to try smoking? Could we...can we do it now?” He looked over at Richie feeling more than a little embarrassed, “I want to try it and I’d feel better if I did it with you.”

Richie smiled and ruffled his hair, grabbing the box out of his dresser drawer. “We can totally do that. Do you know how to breathe when you do it?”

“How the fuck would I know that Rich? You know I’ve never done it before.” Eddie still felt embarrassed and looked down at his legs.

Richie smiled, a surge of affection rising for his friend. He squeezed his shoulder gently. “It’s easy. I’ll show you, kay?” Eddie nodded, slowly raising his head again.

Richie grinned, pulling a joint and a lighter out of the box, “Wait before I we do this I have something I want to give you.” Richie reached into his backpack and pulled out a cassette tape, “Listen to this later tonight. It’s your birthday present.”

Eddie took the tape and grinned “Wow...thanks Richie.” he hugged him, “This is really sweet. Do you want me to wait until you’re with me to listen to it?”

Richie nodded, “Yeah. I think you’re going to like it.” he blushed a little as the silence stretched between them for a moment, “Anyway! I’ll show you how to do this without choking…” he smirked slightly as he lit the joint stil in his hand.

A few minutes later, Eddie was giggling softly as Richie searched for the tape he was looking for, “Richie come on. Just pick one.”

“Nuh uh Eds. I want you remember your first time with something special.” he grinned as Eddie rolled his eyes with a groan.

“You take forever to make choices Rich…”

“It takes me awhile to find the things I like. Come on Eds your picky. You should get that.”

“I’ll like whatever you put on.”

Richie hit play on his tape deck and flopped back down next to Eddie, “What makes you happy Eds?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what makes you happy? I wanna know?”

Eddie looked at Richie like he had sprouted another head, “You know everything about me, dipshit. You already know what makes me happy.”

Richie shrugged, “Tell me anyway.”

Eddie laughed, “Ok sure. The Losers Club, riding my bike, being away from my mom, movie nights…” he trailed of for a moment, still staring at Richie, “You sneaking into my room... you.” he whispered. Richie touched his cheek, brushing his thumb over the freckles. Eddie smiled a little, fingers curling into Richie’s blanket.

“What makes you happy Richie?”

Richie smiled, “Hanging out with the Losers. Playing guitar, movie nights, sneaking into your room...you. Definitely you.” He whispered, as both boys drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on Tumblr! studpuffin
> 
> Wanna hear Richie's mixtape to Eddie? Listen to it here: https://open.spotify.com/user/22hwiamhdsevk43ypu2cnfxai/playlist/3wInxiZI00NfyAxy7FzMNG?si=wJuqCEuSSvKRrMTyovrzqg


	3. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's birthday party: Operation Eddie-Spaghetti gets TRASHED (and maybe talks about his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happenings. This chapter is lowkey my favorite and I had a blast writing it.

_ Tell me what’s your name _

_ Boy I like your style _

_ You don’t play it safe _

_ So you play it wild _

(Wild-Marian Hill)

 

**> >Molly Ringwald wannabe: Ok we’re ready**

**> >Molly Ringwald wannabe: Hey asshole we’re waiting for you quit hogging the birthday boy **

**> >Molly Ringwald wannabe: If you guys are this late you better be making out. I swear if I have to live through another night of you listening How Will I Know and eating all my Ben and Jerry’s,  I’m actually going to kill you.**

**> >Molly Ringwald wannabe: RICHIE**

 

**Dick Toez <<: Calm your tits ginger spice. The birthday boy and I were sharing a birthday joint and we fell asleep. And I was giving him his present.**

**> >Molly Ringwald wannabe: YOU GOT MY SON HIGH?? AND I WAS NOT INVITED???? Also that present better have been sucking face**

 

**Dick Toez >>: He asked MOM. You’re invited for next time. And no it was not sucking face. **

**Dick Toez >>: We’re on the way. See you in 10.**

 

Richie shook Eddie gently, “Hey birthday boy, wake up. We’re late for your party.” 

“Party?” 

“Yeah Eds. Your birthday party. We gotta head over to Bill’s.”

Eddie sat up, stretching a little, “Ok ‘m ready. Let’s go.” He slid off Richie’s bed and to the floor, pulling on his sneakers and grabbing his jacket and backpack. Richie smiled, looking Eddie over. His hair was still fluffy from sleep, his eyes still a little droopy from the high. Richie couldn’t help but be in love with Eddie. Eddie had freckles like constellations on his face, neck, and shoulders, a smile that lit up every space he was in, and was one of the smartest people Richie knew. Who wouldn’t be in love with someone like that?

“What are you staring at?” Eddie was looking at him, hands on his hips, eyebrow raised, a small smile on his face. It was the same way he looked at him when Richie when his flirting came off as a little too sincere, or like when he caught Richie staring at him when they were swimming at the quarry. 

Richie smirked, “I was thinking about you mom Eds.” Eddie groaned and threw a pillow at him from the end of the bed.

“Beep beep, asshole.” He grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, “Come on. Let's go. It’s my birthday.” he sing-songed as he pulled him down the stairs. 

Richie grabbed his bike from the garage and the keys from the rack on the wall. When he turned 18, he had finally saved up enough from working at the garage and playing guitar in coffee shops all over the Derry area so that he was able to buy a motorcycle. It was Richie’s pride and joy. Eddie nervously watched him wheel it into the driveway. 

“Is it safe?” 

Richie straddled the bike and held out his hand, “Would I ever do anything to hurt you?” he looked at Eddie, completely serious. Eddie considered the outstretched hand before him. Richie had never done anything to put him in danger. Nothing serious anyway. Sure they had cliff jumped at the quarry, gotten drunk at movie night or at parties, and ridden in the pick-up bed of Mike’s truck, but Richie had never put him in any real danger. Quite the opposite actually. Richie was often the one who held Eddie through his panic attacks, carried an extra inhaler, and protected Eddie from Henry Bowers and his gang of thugs. Richie would never hurt Eddie. He trusted Richie with his life. 

Eddie took Richie’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled onto the bike. 

“Wrap your arms around my waist. Don’t let go unless you want your cute little butt to end up with a nasty case of road burn.”

“Helmets?” Eddie whispered, clinging to Richie.

Richie laughed and looked over his shoulder at Eddie, “Live a little, baby.” he whispered, revving the engine and sending them through the quiet streets of Derry. Eddie squeaked and wrapped his arms tightly around Richie’s skinny waist, burying his face in Richie’s back.

“Open your eyes Eddie.” Richie called over the roar of the wind, turning the bike down a side street. Eddie slowly opened his eyes, watching the trees whip past them. The cool November breeze ruffled his hair. Stars were shining in the sky above them. A rush of happiness flooded Eddie’s body. His heart was pounding in his chest. He felt tears forming in his eyes as a choked laugh escape his throat. Suddenly he was laughing, head thrown back as he looked up at the sky. 

Richie grinned, “Want me to take the long way?” The long way was still only about 10 minutes, but it had a prettier view and more side streets for them to explore. 

Eddie grinned, “Hell yeah.”  

 

They finally pulled up to Bill’s about around 7:30. Eddie tumbled off the bike onto Bill’s lawn, still giggling from the rush of adrenalin from the bike ride and the tail end of his high. Richie pulled him up off the grass and threw an arm over his shoulder. Eddie wrapped his arm around his waist as Richie dropped a kiss on to the top of his head.  

“Come on birthday boy. Let’s get trashed, Tozier style.” 

Tozier style meant handing Eddie a drink the second they walked inside and then having him chug it. Eddie finished the drink, dropping onto the couch next to Bev, who kissed his cheek, in greeting, “Happy Birthday, baby.” 

Eddie lay his head on her shoulder, “Thanks mom.” he grinned, watching his friends argue over the kind of pizza they wanted.

“We should let Eddie pick! It’s his birthday!”

“Ben he like HAWAIIAN pizza and you hate pineapple!” Stan glared at him from where he was currently settled in Bill’s lap. 

“Well we can’t get pepperoni, Bev’s a vegetarian!” Ben looked panicked as he gestured dramatically to his girlfriend.

Mike sighed, “Can’t we just get plain? Not all of us WANT crazy pizza toppings.”

“Guys!” Richie held a hand up, “We can just get two fucking pizzas. Hawaiian and plain.” 

“Someone just order! I’m starving.” Eddie piped up from his spot in the couch, already on his second drink, and a little tipsy.

“Y-yeah guys! What E-Eddie said.” Bill mumbled, arms tight around Stan’s waist. Stan absently played with his boyfriend’s hair, rolling his eyes at the antics of the rest of the Losers Club. Richie headed into the kitchen to call the pizza place as the rest of the Losers settled into their normal spots. 

Ben grinned, “Ok so before we’re all too drunk, we wanted to give you your presents.” At Ben’s words, the other teens grabbed small wrapped packages that they had stored in random parts of the room, “Sit in the birthday spot.” 

Eddie giggled at the silly tradition. The Losers had made a rule several years ago that whoever’s birthday it was had to sit on the pile of extra pillows that the Denbroughs kept out for the sleepovers so they could be the center of attention. Eddie vacated his spot on the couch as Richie came back into the living room, settling on the floor, leaning against the wall next to Eddie. 

 

Several minutes later, Eddie had the presents from his friends tucked carefully into his backpack. He’d gotten a bunch of new comic books from Stan and Bill, a notebook, pen and small poetry book from Ben, cherry chapstick and some film for his camera from Bev, and a book of local plants and flowers from Mike, and, of course, the mystery tape from Richie. He felt warmth and appreciation for his friends flow through him as he looked around the room at them. They all knew him so well, giving him something that reflected their personality as well as his. 

“I love you guys so much. These are awesome.” his heart swelled at the looks of love he was getting from his friends. 

“What did Richie give you? He said he gave it to you earlier.” Bev asked, eyes flicking over to Richie.

“A mixtape. He made it for me.” Eddie blushed, not even bothering to hide his smile. 

“Have you listened to it yet? We could play it now…” 

“No!” Richie shifted uncomfortably as everyone turned to look at him, “I uh...I want just Eds to hear it first.” 

“Why?” Bev raised an eyebrow, giving Richie that look that almost seemed to say she knew what he was thinking. 

“Uhh…” Richie looked around for a distraction when the doorbell rang, “Pizza’s here!” he scrambled up from the floor and practically sprinted from the living room. 

Eddie watched him go, heart racing in his chest again. What was so important that Richie wanted just him to hear it? Why did he change the subject so quickly? He had been more affectionate than usual today. Could it possibly mean that Richie felt the same way. At that thought, Eddie’s heart kicked up another notch. 

“You ok bud?” Mike placed a hand on his shoulder, “You’re breathing really fast.” 

Eddie turned to look at Mike, head swimming a little at the sudden movement, “Fuck. I think I’m drunk.” He laughed a little letting his head tip forward to rest on Mike’s shoulder. Mike ruffled his hair with a comforting smile. 

“Pizza!” Richie called out as he came into the room, setting the boxes on the table and dropping down next to Eddie, passing him a slice. Eddie took it gratefully as everyone else dug into the pizza. 

 

Eddie lazily curled on the pile of pillows. It was several hours later and all of the Losers were fairly wasted. Stan and Bill were laying on the couch, cuddled under a blanket. They were talking quietly, every once and awhile they’d giggle or kiss. Drunk Stan lost the uptight attitude of his sober self and had no issue making out with his boyfriend, while Bill was always happy to give Stan kisses. Bev, Ben, and Mike were having a drunken argument over the merits of the different members of the Justice League. Richie lay down next to Eddie, who immediately rolled into his arms. 

“You’re drunk Eds.” 

“Not that drunk dickface. Sober enough to know you ran out of the room pretty fast when Bev asked about your tape.” Eddie mumbled into his chest, taking in the familiar smell of Richie. God, did Richie always smell so good? He smelled like smoke, Irish bar soap, and the shitty cologne he always wore. Eddie buried his face farther into Richie’s chest, “Fuck, you smell so good.” he mumbled.

Richie tilted his face up, “Eds…” he whispered. 

No one could have predicted what happened in that moment.

Eddie pulled Richie down until their lips touched, and Richie’s brain stopped working. Eddie’s lips were smooth and soft.  _ Fuck, it’s like kissing a flower _ Richie thought. He was pretty sure he was going to explode. He wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him closer to him.  _ He tastes like cherry chapstick and Pepsi and vodka... _

Richie’s lips were chapped and tasted like beer and peppermint gum. It should be a disgusting combination. It should make Eddie want to puke in his mouth. Oh crap, Eddie did want to puke.   _ Fuck fuck fuck  _ his brain screams. He wants to keep kissing Richie. Holy shit does he want to keep kissing Richie. Every fiber of his being wanted to keep him attached to Richie until he forgets how to breathe, forgets how his mom hates gay people, and forgets his own name. But if he keeps kissing him is going to puke. He shoves Richie away and runs out to the back porch, puking over the side. Tears burn his eye as he pukes into the bush in Bill’s backyard. He slowly sinks to the ground, tears still streaming down his face. He ruined it. He had finally worked up the courage to kiss Richie and he had ruined it and puked everywhere. 

“Fuck Kaspbrak...does my kissing suck that much?” 

Eddie looked up to see Richie leaning against the door post, smiling a little. Eddie dropped his forehead to his knees, “What do you want Trashmouth?”

“You bolted pretty quickly back there. I wanted to make sure you’re ok.” Richie sat down next to him and put his jacket over Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie sniffled softly, pulling the jacket tighter around himself.

“Are you mad at me?” 

“Eds why the fuck would I be mad at you?” 

“I kissed you and then I puked.” 

Richie was quiet for a moment, flicking his lighter open and closed, “Did that kiss mean something to you?”

_ You fucking idiot that kiss meant EVERYTHING to me _

“Yeah. It did...Did it mean something to you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN don't hate me I promise good things are coming soon!!!!!! 
> 
> Wanna heard the Mixtape Richie made: https://open.spotify.com/user/22hwiamhdsevk43ypu2cnfxai/playlist/3wInxiZI00NfyAxy7FzMNG?si=QKI74y_5THmc8jH6SHFBjw
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr: studpuffin


	4. Uptown Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss, Eddie and Richie have some things to talk about. The tape gets played and shit gets sappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HAPPENINGGGGGG

_ She'll see I'm not so tough _

_ Just because _

_ I'm in love with an uptown girl _

(Uptown Girl- Billy Joel) 

 

_ Did it mean something to you?  _

 

Eddie and Richie sat on Bill’s deck, Eddie’s question hanging in the air between them. They both sat in silence while Richie chewed on his thumb nail. 

“Go get the tape, Eddie,” He eventually whispered.

“What?” 

“I said go get the tape. We’re gonna listen to it.” 

“Richie you didn’t answer my question.” 

“I will. Just get the tape first.” Richie reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a walkman and a pair of headphones. Eddie stood, giving Richie a long, confused look before heading inside to grab the tape from his backpack. His heart was racing again. Why wouldn’t Richie just answer his question? What if the kiss didn’t mean anything to him at all and Eddie had just ruined everything with his best friend? Richie had hardly looked at him outside. He had been so quiet. Richie was almost never quiet. Even on those nights he snuck into Eddie’s room he was constantly talking or snoring. He quickly grabbed the tape, before sitting down next to Richie again, and pulling Richie’s jacket back over his shoulders. 

“I still don’t know why you can’t just answer me Richie. You’re such a fucking drama queen.” Eddie’s voice came out strained and tense. Even with Richie’s jacket, he was shivering. Richie gently put a hand on his cheek, coaxing Eddie to look at him again. 

“Eddie would you just shut up and listen? It’ll all make sense soon I promise.” 

Eddie huffed. He was cold and frustrated. Richie was being an asshole. Richie was keeping secrets. And most importantly was the closest they’ve ever been to Richie ignoring him and Eddie hated it. He settles in to an annoyed silence as Richie messes with the buttons to get the tape player open.

“Aren’t you cold?” he turned to Richie who was slipping the tape into the walkman.

“I’m fine Eds. Just listen, ok?” he passed Eddie a headphone and put the other one in his own ear. Eddie leaned against the railing, listening to the first few notes of the first song started to play. He scrunched his nose up in confusion and then bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

“Uptown Girl? Richie what the hell…”

“Eddie. Listen.” Richie looked completely serious and that was enough for Eddie to shut his mouth for the time being. Eddie listened.

_ She'll see I'm not so tough _

_ Just because _

_ I'm in love with an uptown girl _

Eddie felt his heart speed up again, galloping off into the sunset without any concern for his physical health. His mind was racing but the only word he could seem to find was, “Richie.” 

“Billy Joel said it best, Eds.”

“Don’t call me Eds.” he choked out, suddenly realizing that he was crying. His heart soared as he grinned at Richie, taking his hand.

“Ask me again Eds.” Richie grinned, as he leaned in, “Ask me if it meant something to me.” 

Eddie laughed softly, wiping his eyes with his free hand, “Did it mean anything to you?” 

“Everything.” Richie smiled as he closed the gap. They were kissing again, as Richie’s free hand came up to cup Eddie’s cheek and Eddie gripped Richie’s knee. Chapped lips slid against smooth ones, as the first song faded out and the second one faded in

 

_ There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of  _

_ Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above  _

_ Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough _

_ When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love _

 

The kiss broke as Eddie snorted out a laugh, “You have got to be kidding Tozier.”

“It was my pining song! Bev was ready to kill me if she had to deal with another afternoon of me listening to it.” Richie blushed a little and gave him a goofy smile, “I just...made a tape of songs that made me think of you.” 

Despite the cold, Eddie felt like he was on the sun. Richie Tozier was in love with him. Richie Tozier, his best friend, was in love with him and had sat down and spent the time to make him this tape. Richie was looking at him like he had never seen something more beautiful than Eddie. He felt like could do anything. He settled for leaning in and kissing Richie again. 

“What was that for?” Richie asked as the broke a part, a goofy smile still on his face. 

Eddie shrugged, “Because I can.” he smiled, squeezing Richie’s hand, “Can we listen to the rest of the tape inside?” He shivered a little. Richie nodded, pausing the tape and helping Eddie to his feet. 

They stumbled inside as quietly as possible, fingers still linked together. They lay back down on the pile of pillows, each of them grabbing a headphone. Eddie smiled a little as Richie ran his thumb over his cheek. Eddie turned his head, kissing Richie’s wrist. They lay there quietly for a moment, listening to the static from the headphones.

“You meant it?’ Richie whispered. 

“Meant what?” 

“The kiss. That you liked the tape. All of this.” Richie pressed little kisses to Eddie’s fingers.

“You sound nervous.” Eddie smiled a little, tracing his thumb over his hand. 

“I am.” Richie laughed nervously. Eddie kissed him softly. When he pulled back, Richie looked like he was trying not to cry. 

“Oh Rich. Oh no please don’t cry. Of course I meant it. I love this. Richie I’ve wanted to be with you since we were 13.” He held his face, gently wiping the tears away. 

“I wanted this for so long Eds…” 

“Me too Rich. And don’t call me Eds.” he smiled, brushing the last of Richie’s tears away. The lay in silence again for a few minutes, as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Wanna hear the next one?” Richie whispered. Eddie nodded, linking their pinkies. Richie kissed his forehead and hit play. 

The first few notes of Heaven is a Place On Earth pulsed through the headphones and Eddie giggled, “Belinda Carlisle?” he kissed him happily, “and people say I’m the super gay one.” he teased. 

“Belinda Carlisle is a fucking icon and you know you love her.” Richie dug his fingers into Eddie’s side tickling him. Eddie squeaked and tried to shove him off.

“Richie no! We’re gonna wake everyone up.” he laughed, squirming as Richie rolled on top of him, pinning him flat on his back. 

 

_ When you walk into the room _

_ You pull me close and we start to move _

_ And we're spinning with the stars above _

_ And you lift me up in a wave of love _

 

Eddie giggled again as Richie pressed his lips to his again. God Eddie could get used to this. Kissing Richie was so much better than he could have ever imagined. Richie kissed like him like he needed him to live. He could feel every feeling in every kiss. Richie kissed him like he was a breath of fresh air after drowning. 

Richie pulled away from Eddie’s lips to kiss all over his face. A kiss on his nose, another to his cheek, another to his jawline, another on his neck. Richie lingers there for a moment, lips resting on Eddie’s neck, feeling his pulse flutter under his skin.  _  This is real.  _ The thought came out of nowhere and filled him with a wave of emotion. He was so in love with Eddie. More than he ever thought he could be in love with anyone He lay back down tugging Eddie closer and nuzzling his neck. Eddie smiled and allowed himself to be squished. Fuck he was going to cry again. He hide his face in Eddie’s neck, and let himself get lost in his feelings for a moment. 

“Hey Eddie?” Richie mumbled, face still buried in his neck.

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Richie pulled back so he was looking at the small brown-eyed boy. 

Eddie grinned, launching forward to kiss Richie, “Yes. God yes Richie of course I will.” 

 

_ I need a man who'll take a chance _

_ On a love that burns hot enough to last  _

 

“Richie this is so incredibly gay. We’re only four songs in and you’ve already played two Whitney Houston songs and a Belinda Carlisle.” 

“I’m showing my love for you Eddie-Spaghetti. So yes this is incredibly gay.” Richie deadpanned and Eddie lay his head on his chest, a stupid grin on his face.

“So fucking gay.”

“Super gay.” 

“The gayest gays.” Eddie kissed Richie’s chest sleepily.

“You getting sleepy, baby?” Richie whispered, playing with his hair. 

Eddie nodded, “Can we finish the tape first?” 

“Even if you fall asleep in the middle?” Richie continued to play with his hair, other hand holding his hip. Eddie nodded, relaxing at his touch. The tape continued to play, the next song fading in. 

Eddie giggled at Let’s Hear it for the Boy, teasing Richie about loving 80s pop female artists. Richie rolled his eyes and mumbled about “guilty pleasure music” and “songs that he remind him of Eddie.” As Let’s Hear it for the Boy rolled into Africa, Eddie had his face in Richie’s chest, blushing furiously.

“I can’t believe you! You picked this song?” he mumbled into his chest. 

“Of course I did. It was playing that night we danced for the first time.” 

“If you can call it dancing! You flailed around Mike’s barn and puked in the in the hay bale, idiot.” 

“Yeah but once you dragged me out of the hay bale, I dragged you on to the table and we did a dramatic rendition of Africa and we were dancing. It was one of my favorite memories of last summer.” Richie grinned, remembering him and Eddie swaying on the table, singing loudly and off key. 

“It’s really one of your favorite memories?” 

Richie squeezed him, “Of course it is Eddie. All of my favorite memories are with you.” 

“What about that time when you hooked up with Britney Anderson?” Eddie raised his eyebrows and smirked, clearly teasing his lankey boyfriend. 

“Believe me hooking up with Britney Anderson was not a happy memory.” Richie made a face before leaning in, “You’re a way better kisser.” he kissed him again, as Eddie turned an alarming shade of red and kissed him back. 

Several songs passed and they were still kissing. Richie kissed down Eddie’s neck, sucking gently. Eddie squirmed as a soft sigh escaped his lips. 

“Richie. Richie wait.” he pushed on his shoulders, “My mom. She’ll see.”

“Eddie as much as I love your mom please stop talking about her.” Richie mumbled, still kissing his neck, as a smile started to form on his lips. Eddie gripped his shoulder. He seemed torn between pulling Richie closer and pushing him away. 

“Richie she’ll see!” Eddie whimpered softly, as Girls Just Wanna Have Fun suddenly burst through the speakers. 

_ I come home in the morning light _

_ My mother says when you gonna live your life right _

_ Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones _

_ And girls they wanna have fun _

_ Oh girls just want to have fun     _

 

Eddie stilled in Richie’s arms, “How did you know I like this song?” 

“Uh...Bev told me you like it.” Richie’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “You do like it right?” 

Eddie nodded enthusiastically, “Richie this is my favorite song. Bev played it for me the first time I snuck out and went to her house for a sleepover. It was sort of my rebellion anthem.” He smiled a little, “It’s my favorite song, Richie.” he grinned, kissing his cheek and snuggling into his arms once again relaxed and happy. 

“This is the last song on side a. Side b is really sappy. You might cry.” Richie smirked slightly as Eddie laughed softly.

“You’re the sappy mother fucker in this relationship.” 

“Eddie language. I don’t fuck your mother anymore.” Richie grinned as Eddie shrieked indignantly and punched his arm.

“Beep beep dumbass!” Eddie shoved him playfully and both boys dissolved into another set of giggles. Stan stirred, mumbling something before cracking an eye open and looking over at Eddie and Richie. He smirked slightly as he lifted his head from Bill’s chest. 

“Can you two shut the hell up?” 

Eddie giggled again, “Sorry Stan.” he whispered as Richie continued to drop kisses all over his face. 

Stan smiled, “Losers.” he whispered, laying back down and drifting off. 

Richie flipped the tape and pulled Eddie back onto his chest. They made it through It’s Raining Men (Eddie had snorted and kissed Richie’s cheek), Should I Stay or Should I Go, Richie blushing madly and tripping over his words and trying to explain that he had put it on there in a fit of frustration when he thought Eddie wasn’t into him, and Footloose, before there were any tears. When What I Like About You, started playing Eddie laughed. Richie ruffled his hair letting out a small laugh of his own.

“This is where it starts to get sappy.” Richie whispered, “The last three songs are definitely going to make you cry. I might cry.” he smiled again and kissed his neck again, lacing their fingers together. Eddie smiled a little and kissed his forehead. 

“What are the next three songs?” He whispered running his fingers through Richie’s messy curls. 

 

Richie smiled and squeezed him a little tighter, “Baby, if I told you that it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Eddie blushed at the nickname. 

 

Richie calling him baby made his heart feel like it was going to explode. Richie said it so easily. It fell over his tongue like and made Eddie feel like his heart was made of hot chocolate and melted chocolate chips and fourth of July fireworks. Richie calling him baby made him feel loved. Loved in a way that no one ever loved him before. 

 

His mom’s brand of love was smothering him. Hiding him in a tower and never letting him live his own life. Keeping him captive with fake illnesses. She convinced him he was sick for so long, he started to believe it. She trapped him and a cycle of lies and manipulation. In health class, they had learned about abusive relationships. How someone doesn’t have to physically hurt you in order to hurt you. In his psychology intro class he had learned about Munchausen's syndrome. That night he had cried in Richie’s arms and cried.  

 

She hated everything he was. She hated who he was becoming. She hated his friends, she hated that he was graduating, she hated that he was trying to escape, and she hated Richie more than anything. She hated his dirty mouth and his loud voice, his messy clothes, his dirty shoes, and the fact that he was corrupting her sweet innocent son. 

 

Richie was a love that was free. Richie was sneaking out of his house in the middle of the night to see Rocky Horror Picture Show, dancing on the table in Mike’s barn, hiding under his covers in the middle of the night telling stories. Richie was racing through the streets of Derry on a motorcycle, baking cookies at three in the morning at Bev’s. His kind of love was eating cold pizza in their boxers because a heat wave has made it unbearable to do anything else. Richie’s love was kissing him on Bill’s back porch while their friend’s slept in the living room. Richie’s love was making a mixtape and sharing headphones like it’s the most romantic thing in the world. Richie made Eddie feel like, for the first time in his life, he was free to be himself. He never pressured him or judged him. Richie’s love was everything he ever wanted to have. 

 

_ Standing in the sunlight laughing _

_ Hide behind a rainbow's wall _

_ Slipping and a-sliding _

_ All along the waterfall _

_ With you, my brown-eyed girl _

_ You, my brown-eyed girl _

Fuck, Richie was right. He is going to cry. 

“Brown-eyed girl?” he whispered, tears already forming. Richie shrugged like it was obvious, a lazy smile on his face. 

“It was the first song I played after I learned guitar. And it makes me think of you. You’re my brown-eyed sweetheart. You make me happy. Brown-eyes...I love them. Love yours.” he tucked Eddie’s hair back behind his ear, “I love that your hair is getting longer. It’s nice to play with. It’s soft.” He whispered. Eddie snuggled into his chest, happy tears rolling down his face.

_ I've got sunshine on a cloudy day _

_ When it's cold outside I've got the month of May _

_ Well I guess you'd say _

_ What can make me feel this way? _

Now Eddie was full on crying, “Oh my god you fucking sap.” he laughed a little, wiping the tears away. Richie kissed his shoulder, and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him again. 

“Come on. I couldn’t not choose this song. It’s one of the best love songs on the planet.” 

“Fuck you for making me cry asshole.” he mumbled into Richie’s chest. Richie laughed softly and sat up, pulling Eddie with him. 

“What are you doing?” Eddie looked up curiously as Richie pulled him into the kitchen.

“I want something special for the last song.” Richie pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

_ When the night has come _

_ And the land is dark _

_ And the moon is the only light we'll see _

_ No, I won't be afraid _

_ Oh, I won't be afraid _

_ Just as long as you stand _

_ Stand by me _

Eddie gasped and felt more tears flow from his eyes. Richie started singing along quietly, tears falling from his eyes too, as they swayed together in the kitchen. 

_ So darlin', darlin' _

_ Stand by me, oh, stand by me _

_ Oh, stand, stand by me _

_ Stand by me _

_ If the sky that we look upon _

_ Should tumble and fall _

_ Or the mountain should crumble to the sea _

_ I won't cry, I won't cry _

_ No, I won't shed a tear _

_ Just as long as you stand _

_ Stand by me _

Eddie stood on his tip-toes and kissed him, still swaying to the music, “Richie I...god I don’t even know what to say anymore.” He let out another soft laugh mixed with a sob, “God Richie…” He kissed him again. Richie practically lifted him off the ground as they kissed, still swaying in slow circles in the kitchen. Eddie wrapped his arms around his neck, eyes fluttering shut as the tape ended. They stayed like that, tears still falling, Eddie in Richie’s arms as they kissed.

“We should stop spinning…” Eddie murmured softly as he pulled away.

“We’re not spinning Eds.” Richie whispered, smirk slowly spreading a across his face, tears finally stopping. Eddie blinked slowly and then blushed. 

“Guess kissing you just makes me dizzy.” Eddie grinned kissing him again as the two of them wandered back into the living room. They lay back down and snuggled together, as Richie tucked the walkman into Eddie’s bag. Eddie pulled the blanket back over them and looked at the clock on the T.V box.

“It’s late.” he whispered. Richie nodded, rubbing his back gently as he started to drift off.

Eddie kissed his cheek, “Wanna know what I wished for?”   
“Won’t come true if you tell me.” Richie mumbled eyes already closing. 

Eddie grinned, “It already did.” 

“What?” 

“I wished for you Rich...I have been for the last five years.” he whispered. 

Richie smiled, eyes still closed, “Eds...you’re too much for me.” he whispered. 

Eddie grinned, “Guess you’ll just have to get used to it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of part one! This is a series so there will be more and it will be sappy and adorable and perfect
> 
> Find me on tumblr! studpuffin
> 
> Listen to Richie's tape to Eddie: https://open.spotify.com/user/22hwiamhdsevk43ypu2cnfxai/playlist/3wInxiZI00NfyAxy7FzMNG?si=O2yjOmT2RJ2CaxBN0HsRLQ

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to update this on Fridays! Maybe not every week but I will do my best.
> 
> come find me on tumblr! studpuffin
> 
> Edited by: the-French-roast


End file.
